User talk:OmegaEdge ZX
Please have appropriate grammar when typing a message so that I can understand what you are saying. Thanks you for complying. Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 01:53, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Actually you can create your character page and then label create categories under your character :) Just don't create Team pages quite yet :3 And if you know the answers to questions people may be asking go ahead an answer them for me, that'd be a great help while I organize everything! Thank you so much for volunteering! VegasFox 01:59, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes actually, I just need your Pokemon species, the personality you got, "Apprentice", "First-Stage Pokemon", and whatever else you think is necessary :3 VegasFox 02:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC) My only problem is that Aura wouldn't be considered his apprentice :'D More over he'd be considered a team member, or best friend, or something around that. XD Other than that the article sounds great so far :D VegasFox 02:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm not going to ignore you :'D To answer your question, yes I am working on it I was planning to do all of that as soo as I got all the little extras done :D VegasFox 14:16, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Buddy wanna join my Team? Firey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 17:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Nah, thanks for the offer, but, I can't accept, I'm sorry. Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'A Sonic fan who cares']] 23:29, January 18, 2012 (UTC) HECK YEAH!!!!!!!! [[User:Rapidthehedgehog|'Haters']] [[User talk:Rapidthehedgehog|'Gonna']] 23:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) When is the team going to interact with each other. [[User:Rapidthehedgehog|'Haters']] [[User talk:Rapidthehedgehog|'Gonna']] 00:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) My computer doesn't let me go on chat... [[User:Rapidthehedgehog|'Haters']] [[User talk:Rapidthehedgehog|'Gonna']] 00:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Team disscussion? What do you mean by that? XD Actually, y'know you could just use your team's Wiki page :3 There IS comment section so that way your team has a page AND you all can talk freely :) VegasFox 00:44, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Normal rank has already been made into a category Omega =/ ---- Guyviroth - The British Hate Machine. 08:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) it's okay ^^ -- Guyviroth - The British Hate Machine. 08:05, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Guardian is level 7, has the moves Aura Sphere, Quick Attack and Sky Uppercut. He has Aura Sphere due to his training with Aureo. He is a good pokemon and is aged about 12, male and likes: his Aura amulet, training, people who respect him and Aureo. He dislikes: airborne birds (grounded ones are fine,like Torchic) all psychic Pokemon, pushovers, people telling him what to do and losing people. Sorry to burst in and be a fuddy duddy, but your moves are fixed depending on your level with no way to change it other than... well, levelling up or buying TMs. -- Guyviroth - The British Hate Machine. 09:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Can't riolu have it in the Almia Ranger game? K. Erm... I've got a bit of a dead end plot without an Aura Treecko and Riolu. Can I just have Sky Uppercut and Quick Attack for the moment please? His mum was a Lucario and his father a Blaziken. Pokemonpal7. hey, thanks for the message, i'm good, been waiting for a good pmd fan site to come up, glad i can be a part of this one XD ---- Your story is your and yours alone 04:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I never get tired of pokemon, and there is nothing i like more than being a pokemon, the main reason why i enjoy PMD so much, because its like being human ... WITH A TYPE AND EPIC MOVES!!! ---- Your story is your and yours alone 04:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) thats me, no matter how weird i sound, it all makes sense ---- Your story is your and yours alone 04:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC) just helping my gf at the moment, bare with me please ---- Your story is your and yours alone 05:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) nah, i'll be good, i'm a large member on the sonic fanon wiki, and an admin on the pokeart wiki, the only thing you'll see is me fixing up her pages ---- Your story is your and yours alone 05:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Just helping her sort out her user page and her signature, shouldn't take long, her account is Mid_Mids by the way, but hold on before sending her a message, she used to posting on forums, not wikis yet ---- Your story is your and yours alone 05:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) she got a snivy, but she's making her character a ralts, cos she loves psychic pokemon, she may not know much about the games, but she has seen all tv shows, and all the pmd movies ... oh, and is the word hell allowed? ---- Your story is your and yours alone 05:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) thanks man, cos she used it a couple of times to describe herself on her user page, i told her to get rid of it while i make sure if it's allowed ---- Your story is your and yours alone 05:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) nah, not really, having starters as a pick keeps it more in the spirit of PMD ... besides, it's just a guidline ... and i'm getting off for the day, i be on tomorow though ---- Your story is your and yours alone 06:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Could Fork please join the rising dawns? Pokemonfan8888 03:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC)